Already Gone
by Purple Flower 82
Summary: As Ciel prepares to leave his life to live with Sebastian as a demon, he knows that he owes Lizzy, at the very least, a proper good bye, even though he feels as if he left her a long time ago. One-sided LizzyxCiel and light SebastianxCiel if you squint.


Everything was so confusing, but it was perfect at the same time. Nothing would be bad ever again. He would live forever by the side of his loving butler. The rest of the world didn't matter. At least, it didn't anymore. It couldn't. He had no choice in the matter.

The Trancy boy was gone, along with his own insufferable butler and other servants. Alois, Claude, Hannah … All dead and gone. Soma might miss him, but he'd get over it. Agni would be happy to have an excuse to comfort the young prince Soma, so he shouldn't mind the news. Undertaker was never really a friend in the first place. He may be surprised that he'll never see the actual body despite its apparent death, but he'll get over it. He won't mourn. Grell will celebrate. No more adolescent brats stealing his precious time with Sebastian. Or at least, that's what he'll _think_ until he manages to find Sebastian again.

Elizabeth though … Elizabeth was an entirely different matter.

Thoughts galore were rushing through Ciel's mind as he whirled around the foyer, one hand around Lizzy's waist, the other held tightly in Lizzy's own grip. Every time Ciel caught sight of his pitch black fingernails, he was startled. He wasn't disgusted. No, he had spent enough time with a gloveless Sebastian to have grown used to the interesting mark of a demon, but it was a bit of a shock looking at it on his own digits.

It was a wonderful distraction though. When Ciel was staring at his fingernails, he was unable to look at Lizzy. Lizzy—his cousin, his friend, his fiancé. Yes, it was an arranged marriage. Yes, Ciel had never wanted to marry her in the first place. Yes, Ciel had been looking for a way to get out of the ceremony ever since Sebastian had come into his life, and Lizzy had become infinitely more annoying. But now that he was planning his escape, leaving Lizzy seemed to be all too horrible. Lizzy would hate him. And despite Ciel desperately wanting to get out of the marriage, he still loved her in a brotherly sort of way. He simply didn't want her as his wife—he was plenty happy with her as a cousin and friend.

Her sapphire eyes sparkled as the music slowed, getting quieter and quieter until everything was silent. The song was over. The dance was over. Ciel's life as he knew it was over.

"Lizzy, we have to talk." Lizzy giggled as Ciel waved his servants away, leading her to sit beside him on the grand staircase. Ciel took her hands in his own, staring into her eyes. Lizzy seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation then, because her sweet smile began to fade.

"What's wrong, Ciel? Didn't you enjoy our dance?" Lizzy loved him as a wife loved a husband. Ciel knew this, and he hated having to break her heart. But what other choice did he have, really? A husband of a human is no role for any proper demon. Especially one permanently trapped in the body of a twelve year old boy.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be going away for awhile. I don't know when I'm going to return. I don't know if I'll ever return," Ciel sighed, hoping Lizzy got the message. He certainly didn't want to sit there and spell it out for her. She'd make it so much more difficult for him to leave with her flowing tears and anguished wails.

"But … Ciel … Our wedding! What about our wedding?!"

"Elizabeth, this has been coming for a long time. You're a wonderful cousin and a magnificent friend, but when it comes to being your husband … It just wouldn't work, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."

"Could I do anything to change your mind?"

"No. My mind is made up. Though I haven't physically left you yet, I left you, and this mansion, a long time ago emotionally and mentally. It's time for my body to follow my heart." Ciel suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to face his butler.

"Are you ready to go, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"To tell you the truth, it feels like I'm already gone." Ciel knew Lizzy was sobbing, but he no longer cared. At least, that's what he told himself as he grabbed Sebastian's gloved fingers with his own, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"Are you quite all right, young master?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Let's just go."

"I thought you said you were already gone, young master?" Sebastian smirked.

"I'll have none of that from you!" Ciel scowled. Sebastian replied by merely squeezing Ciel's hand in his own as they exited the mansion together for the final time.


End file.
